


True North | Chapter 30 | Fanart

by Project7723



Series: Fanart | The MacGyver Edition [7]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: (((but they will be. :'))))), Angst, Embraces of Salvation, Fanart, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hugs, Inspired by Fanfiction, Les Bois Are Not Okay, Tomayto Tomahto, angsttttttt, more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project7723/pseuds/Project7723
Summary: I'm all in, palms outI'm at your mercy now and I'm ready to beginI am strong, I am strong, I am strong enough to let you inEight, Sleeping at LastMy feeble attempt at an illustration for That Scene™ in the end of True North's thirtieth chapter.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Fanart | The MacGyver Edition [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084190
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. Sketch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [altschmerzes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/altschmerzes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [True North](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319097) by [altschmerzes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/altschmerzes/pseuds/altschmerzes). 



> For altschmerzes, and anyone who needs a soul hug, today. 🤟
> 
> Colored version in next chapter. :)


	2. Color




End file.
